


Please, dance with me.

by Apulia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M, Physical Disability, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apulia/pseuds/Apulia
Summary: Lovino loses the use of his legs following a car accident. Gilbert was driving, and he cannot forgive himself for what happened and for destroying the life of his beloved.OneShot prumano.
Relationships: Prussia & South Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Please, dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I used an Automatic translator online.  
> I’m not an English native speaker, so it’s obvious there will be lots of grammatical errors.  
> Please, let me know, so I can correct them and make the reading better. Also, even writing tips are appreciated.  
> Hope you would enjoy!!
> 
> Also, of course, I don’t own Hetalia. It’s just a fanfiction and the characters are owned by Himaruya.

“We’re sorry, Mr. Beilschmidt. Mr. Vargas has lost the use of his legs due to the severe trauma suffered by the accident. fortunately, we managed to avoid limb amputation. We are immensely sorry. We wish you the best."

The doctor's cold words were still alive in Gilbert's mind, and although something like hree months had passed, he could not forget them even for a moment.  
In his mind was still alive the memory of the grumpy Italian in his wheelchair, who, pushed by the doctor, crossed with one breath the long hospital corridor as white as Gilbert's skin.

Lovino's eyes were dull, he had stopped talking. Nothing could move him from his thoughts.

"I was so stupid, I tried too hard." He whispered to himself.  
Sitting in his wooden chair, Gilbert held his head with his hands, passing it through his soft platinum hair.

He couldn't forget the accident, the moment when his crimson eyes saw Lovino squeezed between the car door, now smashed to pieces, and the seat, which had tightened over him, blocking any movement.  
Gilbert got up, weak and with a broken leg, and with difficulty he ran with a limp to get Lovino out of the rubble: everything was in vain; help arrived after a short time, which took the Italian directly to the hospital with code red.  
Gilbert, fortunately he had been slightly injured.

"Lovino. I ruined his life."

Gilbert blamed himself, hated himself as if he never did it.  
He felt broken, weak, a disgrace within Lovino's life.  
It wasn't long before his vision became blurred, making it hard for him to see his surroundings clearly.  
His eyes began to wrinkle, but the knot in his throat began to become unbearable and he knew that shortly afterwards he would burst into a painful sorrow: his eyes began to blush and tears began to form and slowly descend on his face.

"Shit shit shit shit, I'm a failure."

he whispered to himself, unable to hold back. He could no longer fake the strength he did not have, and that he had lost. Lovino was his only strength.  
his charming eyes that looked like rubies, were now fountains and his ethereal face, pure as snow, was covered with a slight redness and lined with big tears that slowly passed over his face, only to be lost forever.

Those thoughts, those damn thoughts kept tormenting Gilbert.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck. How could he be so selfish? He should have listened to Lovino, and yet again he was determined more than ever to go his own way, to show his beloved how reckless and brave he was, not thinking about the risks he would take.  
And for God's sake, he didn't mind hurting himself. In fact, to tell the truth, he hadn't given it the slightest thought, he was sure that everything would go well and that their evening would be fantastic.  
He thought about the night of fire they could have spent, about the compliments that Lovino would have given him to reward his magnificent courage, but no: one too many glasses, maybe two, spoiled everything.  
The street was empty, it was late, his head was bursting and the view began to split.

"Bastard, are you sure you want to drive? You look like shit. You're drunk."

Lovino. Why the hell didn't you listen to him?

"No, Prinzessin. I'm all right! I'm awesome!"

How stupid of him. He'd been a real fool. He wanted to be a freak, a tough guy, and he didn't realize what he was even doing.  
Damn him, damn! He cursed himself constantly, and sometimes he would sink into states of extreme sadness that were difficult to explain; he would start drinking and drinking and drinking as if he never did, lasting every single hop of that beer, which ended up being disgusting,he ended up hating it.  
Every sip that he swallowed, it disgusted him.  
But he couldn't help it.

His mind began to fill again with these thoughts, making Gilbert feel miserable, and making him feel guilty.  
Again.

Now he cried desperately.  
His mighty shoulders, lower lip, and chin began to tremble, and he noisily pulled up his nose.  
She tried to hide her face and cover it with her white, trembling hands, which she pushed over her mouth almost as if she wanted to shut it forever, to ease her pain and cry silently.  
She could not hold back, and threw out all her pain and despair.  
Her eyes were bleeding with pain.  
The desperate cry of bitter tears, which almost seemed to be suffocating him, seemed to never end. Wrapped in his world of despair he continued sobbing undaunted, and forgot that he was in the same room as the man who had made him lose his mind and stolen his heart.

"God, will you ever stop? I'm trying to sleep!" 

Lovino's grave voice broke the silence of the room, and cut off Gilbert's cry for a moment.  
The albino slowly took his hands off his face, looking into the olive-coloured eyes of his man, who lay before him with his hair messed up and his face frowning almost tenderly.

The olive-colored eyes met Gilbert's crimson, empty eyes, which resembled seas of blood.  
The albino quickly looked away from his own, for too much shame and too much guilt he found.  
God. He couldn't look him in the face.  
And to think that before all this happened, he would have done anything to wake up every day and be able to admire Lovino's face, which was worth more to him than his own life.  
His face was tired and irritated, while the albino's face was covered with a slight redness.  
His nose was dripping, his eyes were red, swollen and dry, and his cheeks were covered with fiery red stains and what was left of his salty tears.

"Excuse me. Even the awesome me sometimes has un-awesome moments of weakness." 

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Help me out of this fucking bed"  
the Italian took the warm duvet off his back, and Gilbert ran to his aid.  
He grabbed him gently by the shoulders, and just as he was about to take his legs to carry the young man, the latter blocked him.

"Stop! Let go of my legs, just my shoulders. I want to try to move them."

Gilbert, was struck by a twinge in the heart when he saw Lovino touching the cold floor with his warm feet.  
The feeling he felt was pitiful, it was so disgusting.  
He watched Lovino trying to take his first steps after the accident, and it seemed as if he had never put his feet on the ground.  
His eyebrows arched as he squeezed his eyes, and he looked at the floor to concentrate and not make mistakes.

"Prinzessin, don't you think that-"

"What the hell, Gilbert, shut the fuck up! I'm trying to focus!" 

Gilbert mentioned a smile in tears.  
Seeing Lovino so determined, caused his heart a slight numbness. He felt wrapped in a positive aura for a moment, which sank when the voice of his conscience told him that even though it seemed a nice thing to him, it had forever marked Lovino's life and destroyed his greatest dream.  
The German froze, almost bringing Lovino down.

"What the fuck! Do decent things for once, you ruin everything!"

"I know I always ruin everything."

"Go to hell, Beilschmidt! You're a fucking ball and chain!”  
Gilbert actually knew Lovino wasn't angry with him. He knew how much he loved him, he knew everything.  
He felt miserable, because it wasn't how he should repay Lovino's love.  
He'd been a selfish and dirty man, worrying about no-one else.  
A sad smile was painted on his face, crossed by a little tear.

"That's it! I did it!" Lovino laughed slylyly victoriously, he had managed to sit alone (well, or almost) in a wheelchair.

"Come on Bastard, let's go to the kitchen" 

Gilbert pushed the chair weakly, leading it into the kitchen.

"Shall I make coffee?"

"Whatever, you bastard. Put me on the couch."

Gilbert gently took Lovino in his arms and placed him gently on the sofa. He covered him with a soft blanket, and let him sink between the cushions while he prepared the coffee.  
The room was silent, characterized only by the sound of the coffee machine, while he was making his coffee.  
lovino wanted his coffee to be prepared last, so it would be the last to cool down while waiting for the others to be ready; he hated to drink it cold. He loved all kinds of coffee, even though espresso macchiato remained his favorite.

Gilbert took the two shots, and sat down on the sofa.  
He watched Lovino slowly sip the black elixir, accompanied by tasty pastries, while he continued to watch his coffee slowly cool down.

"Gilbert! Wake the fuck up! You look like the living dead. You irritate me."

Gilbert took a weak look at him.

"It hurts me to see you like this. And it hurts me even more to think that I was the one who was supposed to protect you."  
He kept looking at the coffee, holding the little cup in his white hands.

"Enough, enough, enough! Enough of this bullshit! Yes, it was your fault Gilbert, I know that's what you want to hear! But I don't give a fuck!"

Lovino began to blush, and took a deep breath, as he watched the first tears that rifled Gilbert's strangely silent face.

"Fucking Gilbert!"  
lovino shook him, taking him by the shoulders and bringing their faces close.

"I love you, I still love you, and I'll never stop doing it! Why can't you understand that? Why do you keep thinking crazy things? Gilbert fuck, fuck, fuck! It was an accident, I don't give a fuck about what happened, because you, you big piece of shit, saved my life, you tried until the fucking end."

Gilbert opened his eyes wide.

"You're such an asshole, don't you understand that the thing that makes me feel like shit is that you treat me like I'm a sick person?, like I have some kind of terminal illness that drives you to stay away from me as far as possible? Gilbert, you never look at me, in the morning when I wake up you're already gone, you don't kiss me anymore. What am I supposed to think? That hurts me,I don't give a shit about losing two fucking shitty legs!”

Lovino stopped screaming, extremely red in the face.

Gilbert was appalled and astonished. He didn't know what to say.

"Lovi, I-l” 

"Hush now. Let me see the TV. I don't want to hear shit from that shit mouth of yours." Lovino spat almost badly, turning on the TV.  
The albino lowered his gaze, continuing to look at the cup and turn the coffee with the little spoon.

God, how could he have missed that one? He loved Lovino. Not even God knew how much he loved him. He would have done anything for him, he was convinced he always showed his love, and that's where he was wrong.  
His thousand worries about the accident, vanished for a moment, giving way to an even greater sense of guilt.  
He looked up slightly, looking up at Lovino. He was clutching his legs to his chest while he was zapping through the canals; suddenly, he stopped at a dance competition. There were two dancers, a man and a woman, dancing as if they were butterflies.  
Gilbert looked at Lovino.

"I miss seeing you dance." That was all he could say. Trembling voice, expecting Lovino screaming at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I..."

"Shut up. I miss dancing too," Lovino replied in a quieter voice than usual. He looked the albino in the eyes, literally melting his heart. He looked at him in a way he had never seen, and although Lovino was quite closed with his feelings, Gilbert could read love and nostalgia into it. His pupils dilated and his eyes glistening olive green.

Gilbert approached the boy, taking his face and leaning out for a kiss.  
God, how he missed Lovino's soft lips. His mouth was warm, and the taste of coffee was terribly exciting.

"Lovino, please dance with me." The German said, his instinct told him to do it. 

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" 

"Hold on to me."  
Gilbert grabbed Lovino by the armpits, carrying him up in the middle of the room, holding him close to him.

"You bastard, you're gonna make me fall, God-"

"Will you trust the awesome me just this once?" 

Lovino did not answer, pushing himself tightly on Gilbert’s chest, holding his shoulders firmly.

"You better not let me fall Beilschmidt, or I swear I'll-"

"Lovi! Shut your mouth, come on!" He giggled, clutching at his small waist and pushing it towards  
his waist.  
Moving small steps together, left and right, Gilbert felt as if he was learning how to walk again with Lovino.  
The right foot swung forward followed by the left, their toes touched slowly, and Gilbert placed a pure kiss on Lovino’s lips.  
He held him tight, he never wanted to let him go again. he placed his head on Lovino’s shoulder, caressing the back of his neck.  
together they danced moving to the rhythm of the legendary dancers on TV, not detaching each other.

"Gilbert... I-

"Lovino. I'll never let you go again."

They kissed again. The background music enveloped their bodies, which only needed to stay close to each other, to intertwine and remain tangled until their hearts would stop beating and their souls would be lost forever.  
Gilbert kissed Lovino's warm lips, and a tear grazed his face, ending up on Lovino’s tongue.  
He took his face in his hands and kissed him harder.

Gilbert promised himself that he would never leave him again, that he would give him all his love, that he would be with him until his last breath.  
He was ready to forgive himself, to chase away the negative voices and to love the young Italian as there was no tomorrow.  
Every day he fell more and more in love with Lovino.  
It would be his shield, his rock. He was ready to give Lovino all of himself.

“Ti amo, german asshole."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein prinzessin."


End file.
